Recently, for example, in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00550 the present applicant has proposed an inkjet printing device which utilizes micro-electromechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a thermal bend actuator type device for the ejection of fluid from a nozzle chamber.
The aforementioned application discloses an actuator which is substantially exposed to an external atmosphere, often adjacent a print media surface. This is likely to lead to substantial operational problems in that the exposed actuator could be damaged by foreign objects or paper dust etc. leading to a malfunction.